


Nerdpalooza

by LynHaundend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beetlejuice References, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Logan Sanders Mention, M/M, Patton Sanders Metinon, Remus Sanders being Remus, blood mention, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynHaundend/pseuds/LynHaundend
Summary: On Halloween's night, Remus "rescues" his date from the nerds' party.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 33
Collections: Lyn's Fictober 2020





	Nerdpalooza

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Event  
> Day 2:  
> “that’s the easy part”
> 
> Again, due to lack of originality, this one-shot is based on a song.  
> Boyfriend- Ariana Grande  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SRxBTtspYM
> 
> This is my first time writing Remus and I must confess that it was a rollercoaster.  
> Also, I may or may not have developed an addiction to the Beetlejuice Musical.
> 
> Thanks to GabyEliAlexz who's beta-reading this collection! Make sure you check their Fictober Collection as well!

Halloween. The day when he could be as weird as he liked and people would be only mildly disturbed about it. Exasperating, honestly. But this night wasn’t about Remus, no. He knew someone who adores this night! And he knew exactly what party he had to crash to find him.

How they had gotten sweet Patty Cake agreed to make a scary spooky party in his parent’s fancy house really baffled him. But he wouldn’t stay long if everything went according to his plan. He only had an emo to kidnap.

Surprisingly, there was a respectable amount of people at the nerds party and Remus didn’t take long in noticing why. The house was a full-on nerd festival! Most of the people were dressed as cartoons, old-timey people, or cute animals. How dare they besmirch this sacred holiday! Okay, he  _ was _ dressed as Beetlejuice but he was on incognito! And Beetlejuice was a grotty demon! The one from the original script, of course! The scariest thing there was... ooh, cute mad scientist! wait, no! Remus focus! There, a mummy and a vampire by the stairs. It was obvious that his vampire was going to be one few people with a sense of what was appropriate for the occasion, and the mummy... the mummy was way too fucking close to his emo. Not on his watch.

He opened his way through the people and tried to act as casual as could be while approaching the couple. Couple? Nay. Pair. Nay. Completely strangers that wouldn't remember each other in the morning. Yeah, that was better.

"Heeeeyy, Virgie, there you are!" Said while taking the panicked vampire by the waist. Panicked? Why was he panicked? He always was a little too tense, well not  _ always _ , but he was looking weird.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Remus?" He heard someone called. Close? Way too close.

Oh.

He mentally took back the thought about the mummy having taste. It was a lame costume. Well, so much for incognito.

"Oh, hi Ro-Ro didn't see you there! I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you to look more as a turd than you usually are, but hey, It suits ya!"

"I am zombie royalty!" His brother screeched. Good. Maybe his one brain cell would be too busy being offended and he would forget to question why he was there.

"What do you want Remus?" Asked the annoyed deep voice beside him. Traitor.

"Oh, you know there is no rhyme or reason for what I do!" He lied. Well, partially. "I just felt like crushing up Lilypadtton's little gathering, but it's full of nerds! By the way, have you seen him? I know someone who can get him some blood ASAP so the pool looks spookier" he rambled hoping his twin would just get bored and leave.

"Do you mean some fake blood?" Pried the emo with concern written on his face.

"Did I  _ say  _ fake blood?" He retorted stating the obvious. His vampire was acting more like an annoying mosquito. Didn't he realize that he was trying to save him from this purgatory?

"Enough!" His brother called out exasperated “you are  _ not  _ getting in no way close to Patton”  _ Ooh _ , that was a challenge!

“Oh, I would love to see  _ you _ try,” he taunted, enjoying seeing Roman more and more frustrated by the minute.

“Both of you, cut it out!” Virgil yelled at both the twins “Princey just go and look for Patton and keep him away from this rejected Beetlejuice-”

“HEy! I’m not- well, maybe?” Technically the original way better Beetlejuice  _ was _ rejected... wait, the emo was still talking!

“I'll try to make him leave or at least keep him from traumatizing the guests"  _ Hey _ . He was getting some alone time. In a sea of nerds. But it was better than having his brother glued to them.

Roman hesitated for a moment. Ugh, why couldn't he just  _ leave _ ?

“Are you sure you can handle him?" Oh, not-Virgin could handle him _just_ _fine_. 

“No, but I guess you'll be on the other side to preserve Patton's innocence if he gets out of hand. Divide and conquer, I’m alright?” He offered, while extending his hand for a fist bump. Eww! Why Roman had to put such mushing eyes... Wait, he had been quite way too long.

“Hey! I'm still here, you know!" Nailed it.

“Oh, shut up, you being here is the reason why this date is being torn apart!" His brother scolded at him. Wait! Record scratch? Date????

“See ya later Princey, go save your damsel in distress” At least Virgin was getting him to leave.

“Bye bro!” He cheered for good measure at his back disappearing.

A moment of silence passed between them. That was weird. Was that what they meant by awkward silence? That wasn’t his style...

“So... you’re dating my brother?” Fixed it, now it was just awkward.

“What, can't I see other people now?” Virgil inquired, shifting uncomfortably in his place. Good question. Even in his possessiveness, Remus knew that neither of them had ever said something about wanting to be exclusive or make their relationship ‘formal’. Puaj. But there was still something bugging him... That would be a problem for future Remus! That idiot!

“Wellp, at least not tonight!” he settled “Isn’t this nerdpalooza lame but also socially draining for you? No, don’t even try to deny that” he added quickly when the other opened his mouth. “Why don’t we take all this time to do something better with that energy of yours, eh?” He purred at the emo while wiggling his eyebrows.

Virgil didn’t even bother to reply, only give him an unamused look.

“What? I just meant go prank some dumb kids on the abandoned house by the forest!” He lied with faked innocence. It was still a fun activity for him and Nosferatu over there, but definitely not his first option.

Luckily he caught right when Virgil bit his lip doubtful. Gotcha!

“Come on, I know you want to! Think about the screams sounding like fifteen years of full-time therapy!” He insisted with a wild smile.

“Pfff, the Musical, really?” The vampire snorted before turning a little more serious again “ As horrifying enticing as it sounds, we can't just leave, someone would see us...”

“Oh, you tickle me, emo!” he mocked before stating the evident solution “that’s the easy part! We just leave at different times!”

Virgil sighed and looked around, pondering his options 

“You're forgetting that Logan is around. He’ll see something for sure and use his spooky deductions skills to figure everything out somehow.” Fuck, he was right. Damn that sexy nerd. But he wasn’t giving up that easily he just needed... YES!

“Then we just have to make sure to create a diversion!” He chimed with a proud smile.

The vampire wasn’t completely sure yet, tho’. Boo.

“What do you mean by ‘a diversion’?” he asked with a tint of worry on his voice. Maybe it was time for a compromise.

“Look, you just leave it to me, I’ll distract the nerds. You just leave at my sign and wait for me at my dorm if you want. If you don’t then at least I’d had some fun here” he offered and started walking to the backyard.

“Wait, Remus, what sign!?” Virgil shouted, clearly not having expected Remus to start his scheme right at that moment.

“Oh, you'll know!” He yelled back “Try not to miss me, Edward!”

He was sure that Virgil was protesting under his breath at the nickname. He stepped out at the chilly night with half a plan already taking form in his mind. He had some nerds to traumatize, and emo date later.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of the Fictober Event on Tumblr!  
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020


End file.
